How we met
by CrystalDiscord
Summary: The story, as I believe, of how Kratos and Yuan first met. Rated T for later chapters.


Author Note: Hiya everyone! This is my interpretation of how Yuan and Kratos met. I hope you all like it and please review!

Kratos Aurion, Yuan, and Tales of Symphonia belong to namco, not me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rain poured from the sky, the heavens scorned the world with their ceaseless weeping. The large, forceful drops soaked the cerulean hair of the young half elf as he tried desperately to take cover. Sneezing, the boy moved to a different tree, this one bigger with denser leaves. Even so, the poor half elf continued to get wetter and wetter as the rain fell. He finally accepted his fate and tried to take refuge underneath the biggest tree he could find, curling himself in a tight ball. It was now that he realized how hungry he was. He was also tired, sore, cold, angry and he was still in pain after recovering from a wound he had received from a lone human soldier a few days ago. The rain made it hard to tell whether it was day or night; the two times of day had adjoined seamlessly in the constant downpour. Day or night, he was exhausted, so he lay down and tried to rest. He held himself, shaking and cursing his blood. Why were half elves different than any other person? Why are they hated and shunned? He continued to ponder as he lay in the mud, allowing the bitter cold to cradle him as his the sound of the rain lulled him to sleep.

Hours later he awoke to find the rain had finally stopped. Or at least became light enough to be halted by the tree so Yuan could rest peacefully. As he sat up and looked around, he realized what had really happened. It hadn't stopped raining, but someone was sheltering him underneath an umbrella while they allowed themselves to become drenched in the downpour. Yuan stared wide-eyed at him for just a moment before moving away and clutching the small knife he kept with him for protection. It was a _human_. The auburn haired boy stood up and held the umbrella out for Yuan. Yuan took about half an hour of standing defensively and scanning the other. He was a boy, perhaps a year older than himself; he had auburn hair and brown eyes that shone red if he looked at them right. He wore aristocratic clothes but they were worn and tattered and he wore a long sword on his hip. His weapon remained sheathed and the human was holding the umbrella with his dominant hand so he couldn't attack him. He didn't seem to pose a threat, and Yuan wanted to accept the simple form of shelter, but he was not about to take help from a _human_. Eventually he ran off, leaving the soaked human alone in the forest.

Yuan had managed to find a dry area to sleep, waking up as the rain stopped. It was a bright, hazy morning, the smell of wet grass and newly blossomed flowers floated delicately on the air. It was times like this that made the teen thankful he lived this way, wandering from place to place, waking up in the midst of nature's beauty. Perhaps it would be nicer to sleep in the same place, greeted by loving parents as he rose from his bed, but that life was far out of his reach.

However the mornings like this were the only way he could truly forget about the hate and scorn of humans. Though the one who had approached him the other day was on his mind, his image was etched into his thoughts. He looked innocent enough, and he was offering to shelter him, but he was still a human and should not be trusted. _Ever_.

He wandered until afternoon to find a means of feeding himself. He made his way to a clearing that was made into a campsite, a thick tent stood near the center, about 3 meters from a small fire pit, a fallen log that could be used as a seat, and a medium sized pack. A pack that is probably full of food. The half elf approached, scanning the area to make sure whoever uses this camp is not around. As he rummaged through it, he began to wonder who really did use this camp. It was most likely another half elf, only one by the amount of supplies in this pack. Maybe they could use a companion? They obviously knew how to get food, since there was plenty to spare. Picking up a piece of bread and a few pieces of fruit he wondered if he should wait until they returned. Oh well, if they're a half elf, they'll understand. As he ate, he began to think more and more about the person who would come back. Maybe it would be a pretty lady. He'd definitely like to share a camp with a lovely woman.

"Hello, there…" the cobalt nearly jumped out of his skin, the voice that he heard was far deeper than he expected from a woman; likely due to the fact that the person standing above him was not only a man, but the human that had found him earlier. Without missing a beat, Yuan lunged at him, attempting to slash him with that small knife he keeps for protection. The human easily blocked with his sword, disarming Yuan without hurting him. "Be calm, I don't wish to hurt you. In fact, you may stay and eat more if you wish." The cobalt's eyes widened. What was this human getting at..?

"What's _wrong_ with you?" He eventually blurted out, "Humans hate people like me…" The auburn haired teen shook his head, sheathing his sword.

"I don't wish you any misfortune. I simply thought you would still be hungry." The young half elf eyed him closely.

"I don't trust you."

"I did not expect you to."

"Yet you want me to stay and eat?"

"You would rather steal my food than accept it when I offer?" That took Yuan by surprise; he dropped his defensive pose, but was still tense.

"… I still don't trust humans."

"I understand." The teenage human moved toward his pack and took out a few vegetables, "Would you join me for dinner though? It won't be too long." Yuan backed away. "… Very well. I did not expect you to stay, though I did hope for it." The young man swept a lock of his dark auburn hair away from his eyes.

"… I will give you one chance." The human looked up, a small smile forming on his lips, causing Yuan to defend himself. "I said _one_. T-try anything and I'll slit your damn throat..!"

"Relax. I don't wish to hurt you. My name is Kratos Aurion, may I ask yours?" He stood to shake Yuan's hand.

"… Yuan." He backed away another step.

Kratos nodded and went back to gathering ingredients before starting a fire to cook on. Yuan refused to sit or move any closer to Kratos, even when the food was done; he simply snatched the plate away from the human boy and sat at the edge of the campsite away from him. Once in a while, the auburn tried to start a conversation, but Yuan quickly shut it down. Eventually Kratos stopped trying and they both finished their food in silence.

"Would you like to sleep here? It might rain again and I'm sure you would not want to get sick." Yuan glared at Kratos, still refusing to move over to him.

"Why are you doing this? Half elves are hated by people like _you_."

"I'm not the same as those humans. I don't wish to discriminate against people who are hardly any different than I am." Once again the human's words had shocked him… He simply left his plate on the ground and left without another word, leaving Kratos alone in his camp, wishing he could have persuaded Yuan to stay.  
Wandering through the woods again, the cobalt couldn't get Kratos out of his mind. That young man was so… different. So different it was _weird_. He sighed, finding the softest grass he could and laid down to sleep, Kratos' image flashing through his mind constantly as he cursed at himself for caring at all.


End file.
